To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post Long Term Evolution (LTE) System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
In recent, to satisfy a high traffic demand, a wireless communication system using a high frequency band (e.g., the extremely high frequency band) is attracting attention rapidly. For example, Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ad standard defines a system which provides a service in the extremely high frequency band of 60 gigahertz (GHz) as a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN)-based technology. Such a wireless communication system of the extremely high frequency band is considering use of a beamforming technique in order to mitigate a high propagation path loss in the extremely high frequency band. The IEEE 802.11ad standard is considering a beamforming system based on Single-Input Single-Output (SISO) and its adequate beamforming technique. Hence, a beamforming technique for a beamforming system based on Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) is required.